


Daddy's Boy

by rozalty



Series: K-Pop Crackships [8]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Werewolves, crackship, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: youngjae and daehyun think yongguk hasn't been getting any, but boy are they wrong.





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Yongguk x Ravi. I was thinking werewolf au? Yongguk's a college student and Ravi's a hardcore Daddy. I'll leave the rest to your imagination wenks wonks smoochies
> 
> since they didn't give me a song i used one of my own the whole time i was writing this
> 
> crackship: yongguk of b.a.p/ravi of vixx  
> song: fruity by hyolyn & kisum
> 
> always accepting requests on tumblr :*

“What’s the point of having a sign in to the Omega dorms if the security guards are never sitting there?” Yongguk said, huffing loudly as he sprawled back on his dorm-issued twin size, his curly hair fanning out on the pillow beneath him as he looked up at the ceiling. “Three omegas have accidentally mated with their alphas and or betas this month during their heats and I’m tired of hearing the screaming.”

“You’re just tired of being the only omega on your floor who’s not getting a knot.” Daehyun said, laughing along with Youngjae as he teased his elder. Yongguk just whined at that, glad that neither of them were looking in his direction as his cheeks flushed a bright red — an obvious tell that he was hiding something from them that dealt with the currently talked about topic.

The thought soon led him into remembering the last time he laid on his bed facing the ceiling that day, just a few hours before his two beta friends popped in for a visit, although he had been in a vastly different position than his casual, laid back pose. His legs had been wrapped around  _ his _ waist, his back arched up off of the mattress as the only thing on his mind was getting closer and  _ closer _ to his release — luckily, the alpha who had been on top of him was nothing but a gentleman in bed (well, if a man younger than Yongguk by three years liking to be called daddy so he could do nothing but please his baby boy in bed was being a gentleman, then he was definitely one of them) and had quickly gotten him there (for the second and third time while Yongguk was hanging off of his knot, of course, since his alpha loved nothing more than to open him up with just his tongue until he was writhing underneath him).

Yongguk was a lucky omega, that’s for damn sure.

“Why are you guys even here? I heard one of the alpha frats are doing a carwash fundraiser today. I’m shocked you’re not watching them.” Yongguk said, trying to change the subject as he turned onto his side to face Youngjae and Daehyun.

“We stopped by, duh.” Youngjae said, twirling a lock of Daehyun’s light brown hair around his finger with a slight smirk in Yongguk’s direction. “But Wonshik was there, completely shirtless might I add, and the scent of desperate, omega female was just too much for poor Daehyunnie’s nose.”

“Says the one who said he wanted to throw up because it was too sweet.” Daehyun retorted with a grin, and Youngjae wasted no time in leaning forward to peck Daehyun’s lips gently.

“You two are disgusting.” Yongguk said, his nose scrunched up as he made a face at their display of affection.

“You should see us with Jaehwan.” Youngjae said, sliding an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Daehyun tucked his head into the crook of Youngjae’s neck. “We get even more disgusting. Probably because he’s an omega.”

“He would be hanging off your guys’ dicks all the time if he could.” Yongguk said, agreeing with his friend’s statement as he raised his arms above his head to stretch. The giggling that was coming from the two betas tampered off into silence, but Yongguk couldn’t hear the wet sounds of lips sliding together in a kiss (that’s usually what happened when Youngjae and Daehyun came over, the two of them unable to keep their hands off of each other. It was worse when Jaehwan was with them, the omega too affectionate for his own good).

“Is that…” Daehyun said, trailing off as he looked at Yongguk with wide eyes, both his gaze and Youngjae’s landing about his waist area. “Is that a hickie?”

Oh yeah, those.

His alpha was a… possessive man (and really, that was just putting it lightly), and he enjoyed covering Yongguk up in as many marks as he could possibly do, jaw to knees every single time (usually going over hickies that he had put there before, wanting to make them darker. The pain turned the omega on, of course). It also didn’t help that his alpha liked to splay his hands wide on Yongguk’s hips as they fucked (made love, his daddy called it. It made Yongguk’s heart swoon every time he said it), so Youngjae and Daehyun had probably seen some fingerprints as well.

Yongguk brought his hands to the hem of his (his daddy’s) sweater, tugging it back down over his stomach as his face turned a brighter red than it was before (a difficult feat, really, considering how embarrassed he had been earlier). Immediately, the two betas were up on their knees to try and pull Yongguk’s hands away from his clothes, the omega finally relenting and letting Daehyun push his sweater all the way up to his armpits.

“Holy shit hyung, you’re covered in them.” Youngjae said, watching as Daehyun brought a hand down to trace a fingertip over a hickie. Yongguk let out a loud hiss, the barest hint of a moan mixed in with it as he felt the pain that came from the bruise.

“It’s gotta be from an alpha.” Daehyun said, tugging Yongguk’s pants down his hips just enough to reveal the dark purple handprints that were there. “No wolf is this possessive unless it’s an alpha.”

“The alpha’s probably courting him, too.” Youngjae said, pointing out the obvious as he studied how dark those bruises were on Yongguk’s tanned skin. “These bruises scream a sense of property, almost.”

“Okay, stop talking about my sex life with the alpha who’s courting me and I’ll  _ maybe _ tell you everything.” Yongguk said, and the two betas instantly sat on the bed to listen. The omega smiled slightly and tugged back up his pants before sitting up, his sweater sliding down his torso with the movement.

“No wonder your room reeks of alpha all the time. I thought it was just because the omegas on this floor are all sluts.” Daehyun said, making a face when Youngjae slapped his arm.

“Jaehwannie lives on this floor, Daehyun.” Youngjae said, and Yongguk grabbed both of their hands to stop the fight that was sure going to happen if they were allowed to continue any further.

“He’s in that music composing elective I’m taking.” Yongguk started, smiling softly as he thought back to when he met his alpha. “It’s a really small class, as you know. He showed up late, wearing Hello Kitty pyjama pants that were too short on him and a hoodie that has seen better days. The professor didn’t even blink.”

“Probably his roommate’s or something.” Youngjae said, leaning into Daehyun as the eldest of the three men spoke. “There are some short ass alphas on campus.”

“We didn’t really talk until midterms, when he asked if he could borrow my notes. The rest is…” Yongguk said, trailing off as his cheeks flushed a gentle pink. “And now we’re here. He asked me on a date over winter break, since I spent it here, and we’ve been together ever since. We were gonna tell everybody when the semester ends, I promise. He just wanted to wait until I graduate in May because he wanted to take the stress off, although we’re close enough to graduation that I don’t mind anybody else finding out sooner.”

“He sounds so sweet.” Daehyun said, Youngjae humming in agreement as the betas snuggled together. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Yongguk frowned as he slid off of the bed.

“Did you guys invite anybody over?” The omega asked, his frown only deepening when both Daehyun and Youngjae shook their head. Carefully, Yongguk opened the door, and he grinned widely when he saw who it was.

“Hey baby, I just forgot my phone charger and the guys want me to play music from my phone at the carwash.” His alpha said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yongguk’s temple before slipping into the room beside him. Yongguk ignored Youngjae’s and Daehyun’s open-mouthed stares as he closed the door behind him, pressing himself up to it with a gentle smile.

“Daehyun, Youngjae, this is Kim Wonshik, my boyfriend.” Yongguk said, the alpha easily sliding an arm around his waist once he had found his phone charger. “Daddy, this is Yoo Youngjae and Jung Daehyun, two of my best friends.”

“You guys are dating Jaehwan-hyung, right?” Wonshik said, stepping forward to shake both of their hands before stepping back beside his omega. “He never shuts up about you. I gotta go babe, are we still on for tonight at the school carnival?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Yongguk whispered quietly, tilting his head up to his alpha. His natural omega instincts were kicking in along with the extremely submissive side that came out when Wonshik was around, and he wanted nothing more than to just burrow himself into the musky scent that his alpha carried. Instantly, Wonshik leaned down to brush his nose against Yongguk’s, the two of them breaking out into a similar, lovestruck grin. Yongguk promptly ignored that his friends were in the room when Wonshik brought their lips together in a soft kiss, simply melting into his alpha’s embrace. Wonshik pulled away to press his nose to Yongguk’s scent gland, breathing him in for a moment.

“I’ll see you tonight, beautiful.” Wonshik said, his words a quiet whisper in Yongguk’s ear before he slipped out the door. Yongguk grinned dopily and pressed his back against the door with a quiet sigh, opening his eyes to see Youngjae and Daehyun looking at him with gentle smiles.

“I was originally going to get mad at you for not telling us about this development.” Youngjae said, and Yongguk bit his lip nervously as he looked at the other with wide eyes. “He makes you happy, hyung — happier than we’ve seen you in a long time. He better not break your heart.”

“He won’t.” Yongguk said, fiddling with one of the silver rings on his finger as he went back over to the bed, immediately ending up in the two betas’ embrace as soon as he sat down. “He… he gave me jewellery on our date last night, Hyunnie. A real leather necklace with a charm made out of the tooth of a boar.”

“He’s hardcore serious.” Daehyun said, laughing quietly as he hugged Yongguk to him (that prompted a whine out of Youngjae, but the two of them ignored him). “I’m so happy for you, hyung.”

“Me too.” Youngjae said, eventually leaning forward to join them in their embrace. “You two are going to make cute as fuck babies, I already know it.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Yongguk said, squirming in his arms as the three of them shared a laugh.

Babies though. Wonshik had always wanted a big family, as far as Yongguk remembered. What kind of future omega mate would he be if he didn’t want that with his alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> i will take requests/prompts on tumblr (requests include me writing birthday fics and continuing these crackship oneshots to be longer than they are). i'll respond to all requests!!!
> 
> tumblr -- rozalty.tumblr.com


End file.
